Metacrisis In Action
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor takes a look at how Donna is so much like him and how John  10.5  is so much like Donna.


Title: Metacrisis in Action

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (10)/Donna/Doctor(10.5)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how many times I wish on a star.

Summary: The Doctor takes a look at how Donna is so much like him and how John (10.5) is so much like Donna.

Authors Note: This is for Citadal_Sane as a thank you for doing a fanvid for me focusing on the TARDIS. I hope you like it this story it has been a pleasure to write.

Authors Note 2: The first bit was given to me by Citadal_Sane as an example but I had to put it in because I loved it so.

The Doctor retreated to his room; Donna and John were on a shopping spree for hats again. Thinking of Donna he sat back and remembered those critical moments after the metacrisis.

* * *

He was going to erase Donna's memories to save here, but when he mentioned it to his twin, John, he got so perturbed at the Doctor for even considering it that he stayed with them instead of going with Rose. John had decided that he was going to be Donna's self- appointed protector and keep the Doctor from doing something stupid.

At first there was a lot of tension within the TARDIS as Donna's mind tried to compensate for the Time Lord essence inside of her; but to both the Doctor's and John's surprise, after a few tense days things started to stabilize. After a brief examination of Donna they found that the essence inside of her adjusted her body so that it could retain and adjust to the power of the Time Lord.

The Doctor immediately was grateful that fate had John interfere in his plans, because he dreaded what might have happened if he lost his best friend. But being skeptical the Doctor decided to keep a journal of the changes he noticed within Donna and John. A metacrisis like this has never been seen before and the Doctor felt it would be important to document the changes that took place within his friends.

* * *

Opening the leather bound book the Doctor begin to write:  
_  
Weirestrass Planet_

_Today we found ourselves on the shopping planet of Weierstrass wanting to get a bit of refreshment before continuing shopping. How Donna and John could shop for so many hours I will never know. _

_As we walked into the bar John promptly asked the bartender, "Excuse me can I get a drink?"_

"_Sure." The bartender asked, "What can I get for you son?"_

_Aghast John replied, "Why do you say son? Do I look single?"_

_Of course Donna and I just laughed at John, remembering a time not so long ago when Donna said something similar. _

_The bartender of course, was rightly confused and was about to respond when Donna chimed in, "Don't worry about him he is just getting use to a new life. We would all like Banana Daiquiris, I love a good banana drink you know it was created by me in the 17__th__ century, it was a great party, Oh, how I love a great party, the dancing is so much fun. The French sure know how…"_

_I promptly covered Donna's mouth with my hand and just told the man, "We would just like three Banana Daiquiris please."_

_The Barman just nodded his head and went to make the drinks we asked for as John laughed, "You know you just sounded like him I never thought anyone could ramble as well as the Doctor."  
_

Deciding he might as well read some of his previous entries especially since Donna and John wouldn't return to the TARDIS any time soon he turned the page and began to read.  
_  
Zonetta V_

_After running down the passageway of the cargo ship we arrived at the main engine area of the ship. Immediately we stepped into the room and felt the heat envelope use causing all of us to have difficulty time breathing. _

_Donna moved forward and looked at the control consol, "Oh this is beautiful, a class one environmental stabilization unit relay with 34__th__ century damping field."_

_Surprised that she knew what she was looking at, I shimmied my way under it to reconnect the stabilizers so that the whole ship would not incinerate. _

_As I emerged with a smile on my face John nudged Donna, "See being a skinny bit of nothing does have its benefits, you can squeeze into the smallest crevices like a lizard."_

"_I am not a lizard, John." I replied haughtily._

"_I wouldn't say that Doctor, remember the time when your hand got loped off you grew another, like a lizard grows a new tail."_

_Rolling my eyes I just walked over and told the Captain of the ship that everything was fine and that we would be on our way._

_

* * *

_

With a sigh the Doctor just looked at the words written, many times he has been the brunt of Donna and John's teasing but as he turned the page he started to read about one of the times when John was the one being teased by him and Donna.

_Erato Eros_

_I have finally been able to tease John a bit today which felt good since usually I am the one being teased. _

_On Erato John found himself being admired by the Prince Alraaino of the country of Erallia. Who would have thought the Prince would focus on him and not both of us because we do look very much alike._

_After helping the Prince to free his people from a warlord and getting things back to a peaceful way of living we were about to leave when Prince Alraaino moved close to John._

"_You know I could use a good man by my side to help keep the peace are you interested?"_

"_I am sorry your majesty but I am really good with numbers and paperwork but I wouldn't be very good by your side." John replied._

_Unexpectedly the Prince grabbed him and pulled him closer and kissed John's lips. Before I could react or give the Prince some warning John pulled back and gave a hearty slap across the cheek of the Prince._

_Before the Prince could call for his guards to arrest us Donna grabbed both of our hands and hissed, "We better run, got to love the running!"_

_We ran as fast as we could to the TARDIS, as I was fumbling for my key, Donna just snapped her fingers and the doors opened widely. Which was quite a surprise to me it seemed to me that the TARDIS was recognizing Donna's Time Lord mind._

_As we entered we quickly brought the TARDIS into the vortex, looking at John I couldn't help myself I started to tease, "I am not sure why the Prince would find you so interesting you're not even ginger."_

"_Oi watch it spaceman otherwise I will give you a slap as well." John responded to me._

_Holding back my laughter the best I could, I continued, "Next you will be kicking down doors to startle a cheating boyfriend."_

_Donna giggling added, "Don't knock the ability of a good kick on some wooden doors. You know John I could give you some good kicking lessons if you like."_

"_You two are terrible." John stated with a slight smile, "I am going to head to the kitchen and get some tea, you two can join me once you get all of that laughter out of your system." _

_As he turned to leave he tripped, glaring at us John stated, "Just stop it you two, just stop."_

_Of course Donna and I laughed even harder till tears were falling down our cheeks trying desperately to control ourselves._

_

* * *

_Later on that evening the Doctor remembered apologizing to John, which was soon followed by an apology from Donna. John forgave both of them for teasing him and they had a wonderful evening hanging out in the library watching a film of John's choosing to make amends.

Walking to the kitchen to make some tea, the Doctor pulled out a chocolate cake that Donna had made earlier. After cutting himself a big slice he licked the fork. Turning to another entry in his journal he started to read as he waited for the water to boil.

_Kukkuri X_

_Donna, John and I found ourselves once again tracking a non-indigenous species that was causing havoc for a small town of the planet. It really wasn't hard to track the creature left a slimy trail in its wake. Of course we didn't know that at first but leave it to Donna to figure it out._

_Bending down I traced with my fingers the slimy trail, looking at the residual waste Donna stepped forward and to my surprise she took my finger and took a tentative lick,_

"_I think it is a chlorophyll based life form." Taking another lick from my finger she moved the substance along her tongue, "Yep a chlorophyll creature we should look for it in the trees."_

_John of course made a disgusted face, "Ewww that is disgusting, Donna did you have to lick that."_

_I just smiled and shook my head as I used my sonic screwdriver to scan the canopy. Sure enough Donna's assessment of the slime was right and the creature jumped down in-between me and John. Rising my screwdriver up to stun it the creature suddenly fell to the ground unconscious._

_I saw John as the creature fell holding a large stick. He just smiled and said pleased with himself, "Back of the neck. Tell me I am brilliant."_

_Donna was the first to respond, "You are brilliant."_

_I concurred with Donna, my twin was brilliant. It feels great to have both Donna and John by my side I actually feel for the first time that I have a family in a very long time._

_

* * *

_Pouring the water in his cup the Doctor smiled, yes he did feel that he had a family again strange as it was, it is his family. Hearing the doors of the TARDIS open up and Donna's voiced carrying along the passageway of the TARDIS, the Doctor pocketed his journal.

"I told you John that we were going to experience some atmospheric disturbances; why is it that no one listens to me?"

"Well there would have been no atmospheric disturbances if you didn't feel compelled to touch every bit of new tech that you come in contact with." John countered.

Chuckling to himself, the Doctor pulled out two more mugs and made some tea for his eccentric family.

As they entered in the kitchen John turned to the Doctor, "Donna made it rain, ruining a lovely shopping trip."

Donna walked in and grabbed her mug of tea off the table, "How was I to know that the atmospheric manipulator was working, we were in a junk shop."

"The big sign over the bin that said Do not touch active devices could have given you a clue Miss Outer Space Dumbo."

Donna looked over to the Doctor pleading, "Will you tell him…"

The Doctor sat back in his chair and smiled, "You go ahead John, this is the first time that any one has made Donna speechless and I am loving this." Mimicking something Donna said to him on Messilina

Standing up with a mighty harrumph Donna left the room, "When you two are done having a laugh at my expense, I will meet you in the library."

John chuckled as he watched Donna leave, "She always has to get the last word in, doesn't she."

"Yes she does." The Time Lord responded.

Picking up his own tea, John followed Donna out the door calling back, "Are you coming Spaceman?"

"Yeah I will be there in a moment."

Pulling out his journal the Doctor chuckled as he started to pen the latest escapade of his family on a clean page of his journal. Yep his family was very eccentric but he loved them with both of his hearts and he couldn't be happier

* * *

The Doctor just smiled as he finished his entry, things like this were happening more and more often it was almost as if both of his companions, other selves were coming to the forefront as they continued to travel together.


End file.
